


Hospital Visit

by lirin



Category: Tomorrowland (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Frank and Casey tell the new generation of recruiters a lot of things. But they don’t tell them everything.(Standalone prequel to "California Adventure".)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intrikate88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrikate88/gifts).
  * Inspired by [California Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879992) by [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin). 



> I had more ideas about the backstory for Athena's survival than ended up in your main gift, so here's a little Frank & Athena & Casey treat! :-) Happy Yuletide!

Frank and Casey tell the new generation of recruiters a lot of things. They tell them about the future and how scary it is (or isn’t). They tell them about Tomorrowland. They tell them to find dreamers. But they don’t tell them everything.

After the recruiters have been sent off and the portal closed, the crowd of onlookers slowly disperses. Several of the dignitaries try to engage Frank and Casey in conversation, but they have something more important to do. They are polite but curt, and as quickly as they can, they slip away.

The Audio-Animatronic Unit Construction Department is nearly deserted. All the latest batch of AAs have already been finished; most of them are the recruiters that were just sent off. But one room isn’t being used for construction as much as for reconstruction, and that’s where they’re headed.

To make guests more comfortable, the room has been done up to look more like a hospital room and less like a lab or factory. As Casey follows Frank inside, Athena glances up from the screen where she’d been watching a livestream of the sendoff. She looks almost exactly as she used to, although neither human feels like inquiring about what’s under the sheet that covers her from mid-torso down. “You weren’t going to even mention me?” Athena says. She sounds piqued.

“We mentioned you,” Frank says, pulling a chair over to sit next to her bed. “We mentioned you quite a bit.”

“With just one major omission at the end.”

“We discussed this,” he says. “Until you’re back to normal, it’s better if you don’t try to be too involved in the restoration project. You need to rest. And you won't be able to if everyone knows you're here.”

“I didn’t agree to that,” Athena fires back. If Casey weren’t sure that the AA unit they’re talking to really was a resurrected Athena, that particular annoyed pout would persuade her. It shouldn’t—presumably it could be copied, since it’s ‘just programming’, after all—but it reassures Casey anyway. She’s only human.

“That’s because we decided it when you were _unconscious_! For months! In multiple pieces!” 

And they’re off. Casey decides not to interrupt. With all the preparations for the recruiter sendoff, It’s been nearly a month since they had this argument; it’s definitely overdue.


End file.
